


Простые слова

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на второй тур IDIKink по заявке <a href="http://idikink.diary.ru/p191613279.htm">2-9:</a> <i>TOS или ребут. Спок/Кирк. Кирк - фетишист. Иногда он надевает под форму чулки и стринги. Ему доставляет большое удовольствие ощущать на себе эти предметы одежды, особенно сидя на мостике. В какой-то момент Спок что-то замечает или догадывается. Он заходит в турболифт вместе с капитаном, рассказывает, как его раскусил и доводит до оргазма одними только словами, без прикосновений.</i></p><p>Пост-TMP, ПОВ Спока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простые слова

  
**Простые слова**

* * *

Постоянный контакт с людьми после двух и восьми десятых лет уединения и тишины давался Споку с трудом. Его организм нуждался в полной перенастройке, и ментально, и физически; смена режима, пищи, отказ от многочасовой медитации, попытки восстановить полученные от В'Джера знания – все это отнимало куда больше сил, чем он рассчитывал.

Однако следовало признать, что внимание Джима во многом компенсировало стресс. 

Как только Адмиралтейство и навязчивые журналисты поубавили пыл, он взял Спока за локоть, усадил его на диван в своей гостиной и заявил, что не намерен покидать квартиру как минимум неделю. 

Эту клятву он сдержал до минуты, и Спок не искал причин жаловаться. 

Его не удивляло, что Джеймс Т. Кирк снова с легкостью занял центральное место в его личной вселенной. Теперь, когда он мог быть откровенен с собой, он понимал, что позиция Джима в его жизни не менялась никогда и, что бы ни случилось, не поменяется в будущем. Он позволял себе наслаждаться каждым взглядом и прикосновением, каждым смелым словом. Впитывал направленную силу его эмоций. Думал, что Джим во многом подобен В’джеру – с той лишь разницей, что бесконечная глубина одиночества заменялась бесконечной глубиной любви. 

Семь суток Джим не отступал от него ни на секунду. Казалось, он даже почти не спал: бешеная внутренняя энергия питала его, как генератор материи-антиматерии – звездолет. Когда Спок просыпался, Джим уже ждал его с завтраком, неукоснительно следуя чрезмерно насыщенной калориями диете, предписанной настойчивым МакКоем. Он тщательно отслеживал температуру в спальне, да и во всей квартире. Оборудовал отдельную комнату для медитации, наполнил ее всем необходимым. Связался с его родителями на Вулкане и договорился о визите в течение ближайшего года, когда Энтерпрайз будет пролетать через их сектор. Развлекал его шахматами, карточными играми, книгами, научными сводками, сплетнями о внутренней кухне Адмиралтейства. Ложился с ним в постель каждую ночь и целовал его руки до тех пор, пока ему не начинали отвечать по-человечески, и Спок часами ласкал мягкое, влажное тело, вспоминая тактильно, каково оно на ощупь, отмечая перемены. 

Технически он помнил все: где применить силу, где отступить, в каком темпе двигаться. Однако его руки жаждали выучить все заново. Джим раскрывался ему, был настолько же податлив по ночам, насколько был напорист в течение дня – предлагал себя, как приз, как награду за терпение, хотя Спок не считал, что заслуживает ее. 

Однажды он попытался заговорить об этом, но Джим капитанским тоном обрубил его.

– Спок, ты разбираешься в противоречивой натуре людей достаточно хорошо, чтобы знать – чаще всего мы сами претворяем в жизнь собственные страхи, – сказал он, расстегивая брюки. – Я – не исключение. Я очень долго был один. Теперь я не один. Ты нужен мне, черт возьми, и я не намерен тебя отпускать. Иди сюда.

Джим всегда вызывал в нем ни с чем не сравнимое чувство обладания и принадлежности. После всего, что случилось, представлялось весьма нелогичным отказываться.

Джим много говорил. Вспоминал, анализировал, сравнивал. Претворял в жизнь старые и новые фантазии. Спок следовал за ним молча, пытался подобрать слова, чтобы ответить, но обнаружил, что хочет сказать слишком много; насколько бы ни была сильна перемена внутренняя, внешне он не изменился. Да и не особенно стремился меняться. 

Джим это понимал. Но, разумеется, не переставал подталкивать его перешагивать собственные барьеры.

– Это мухлеж, друг мой, – рассмеялся он, когда Спок, потерявшийся в смеси жадности и нежности, протянул руку к его лицу. – Я и так знаю все, что ты хочешь мне показать. Можешь не убеждать лишний раз. Ты знаешь, я хочу другого. Как раньше. Помнишь?

Спок нетерпеливо, почти раздраженно двинулся в нем, и Джим сорвался на стон, но в следующую же секунду уже вновь смеялся, покрепче сжимая коленями похудевшие бедра: 

– Ну уж нет, мистер. Если вам не нравится, как я веду себя в постели, скажите мне об этом.

Спок зафиксировал запястья Джима и укусил смеющийся рот, заставляя его замолчать. Джим продолжал гортанно смеяться ему в губы, страстно выгибаться, втягивать его глубже. 

Спок очень хорошо помнил, как четыре года назад Джим реагировал на его слова. Помнил, как одним обращением мог вернуть ему самообладание в критической ситуации, а минимальным изменением тона заставить сменить тактику. Джим прислушивался к нему, доверял его суждениям и, очевидно, хотел восстановить это взаимодействие теперь, когда его статус капитана в новой пятилетней миссии был практически закреплен. 

Также он хотел вернуть статус кво в интимной обстановке. 

Джим не признавал полутонов, ненавидел иметь меньше, чем мог взять. Он интуитивно чувствовал, на что Спок способен, сколько может дать ему, и хотел получить его целиком, стремился вобрать в себя до самого предела и дальше, выжать из него максимум возможностей, как из двигателей корабля во время преследования потенциальных захватчиков. И даже тогда продолжал требовать еще, еще, еще. 

Спок разделял его жажду. Она равнялась его собственной. И теперь он понимал, чем были продиктованы чрезвычайно эмоциональные слова, сказанные им Стонну на земле его отцов: «Иметь не так приятно, как хотеть». Уже тогда интеллект и инстинкт шли рука об руку в его существе, несмотря на то, что он прилагал все усилия, чтобы разделить их; он подсознательно вывел этот принцип, наблюдая за Джимом, анализируя его поведение с многочисленными партнерами. Джим успокаивался, когда получал желаемое, быстро насыщался, не имел привычки жалеть об ушедшем в тех случаях, когда удовлетворить потребности тела и чувств удавалось в достаточной мере. Спок на тот момент не обладал достаточной информацией о самом себе, чтобы перестать применять к себе те же стандарты, и тщательно следил за тем, чтобы Джим не насытился им никогда. Чтобы не имел возможности перестать искать его общества. 

Он не осознавал, что сам так же жаден и в той же мере пресыщен, до тех пор, пока не слился с В'Джером. Его вывод был в корне ошибочен; он убедился, что иметь – много приятнее, чем хотеть. На несколько минут его взгляду была открыта вся вселенная; теперь он хотел до конца жизни смотреть на одну-единственную, крошечную ее деталь. Он больше не боялся потерять себя, не боялся раствориться в ярком, всепоглощающем свете личности Джима.

Джим не хотел этого слышать. Джим уже прочитал все это в его взгляде, прочувствовал прикосновениями. Насытился эмоциями и сменил приоритет: теперь он гнался за обыкновенными, приземленными человеческими словами, которые подтверждали бы его место в этой вселенной. Место в руках Спока. 

Джим не хотел признаний. Он хотел действий, и слова, которые он желал услышать, должны были содержать в себе действия: команду, просьбу, пожелание. Направление движения. 

Спок еще не насытился им достаточно, чтобы говорить. Но знал, что упрямство и изобретательность Джима рано или поздно помогут ему найти подходящие слова.

* * *

На третий день тестирований в ближайших звездных системах восторг Джима предсказуемо убавился. Командование строго-настрого запретило ему даже на парсек выходить за пределы означенного сектора до тех пор, пока главный инженер не даст добро на повышение варп-скорости, и Джим, признавая, что на это есть все основания после фиаско с вылетом в прошлый раз, стоически терпел уставные прогоны. Однако его терпению, по расчетам Спока, скоро должен был прийти конец.

– Сулу, примите командование, – распорядился Спок, когда капитан в очередной раз едва не накричал на Скотта по интеркому. – Капитан, мне нужно обсудить с вами несколько вопросов касательно ротации экипажа. Это не отнимет много времени.

Джим посмотрел на него с благодарностью и кивнул, вставая. Спок едва заметно улыбнулся: он знал, что еще через несколько месяцев Джим вольется в привычную струю, перестанет быть таким сговорчивым и прекратит исключать Спока из списка потенциальных жертв своей раздражительности. Но пока этого не случилось, было нелогично не извлечь максимум выгоды из неуставного фаворитизма.

– Спасибо, что вытащил меня, – Джим вздохнул и коротко уткнулся лбом в его плечо. – Третья обзорная палуба?

– Подойдет.

Спок пропустил его в свободную кабинку и положил руки ему на плечи, разминая привычно. Джим издал довольно-таки неприличный стон.

– Возможно, вам стоит подобрать альтернативные способы занимать свое внимание во время смены, капитан, – сказал Спок. – Хочу заметить, что библиотечная база корабля пополнилась на несколько миллионов наименований, и ваш интерес к…

– Спок, – простонал Джим. – Я не хочу читать. Я хочу исследовать космос. Я хочу командовать звездолетом, а не новомодным аэрокаром на выставке! Неужели трех дней было мало?

– Джим. Прояви терпение.

– Я проявляю… ох, черт, ниже… терпение. Я даже учусь концентрироваться на нескольких вещах одновременно, как это умеешь делать ты.

– Я не знал, что ты предпринимаешь попытку использовать медитативные техники. Я могу помочь тебе освоить подходящие для гуманоидов с нулевым уровнем пси-способностей…

Джим перебил его, поведя плечом, и развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов. Довольная усмешка не вязалась с его тоном. Подозрительный блеск в глазах также контрастировал с проявлениями дурного настроения.

– Нет, спасибо, друг мой. У меня свои методы. Гораздо более подходящие моему… уровню.

Спок приподнял бровь. С тех пор, как они покинули гейт, у него не было возможности пересечься с Джимом вне вахты. Экипаж все еще не был полностью укомплектован – многие ключевые члены команды, включая старшего офицера по науке, должны были присоединиться к ним на Звездной базе 9 по окончании тестового полета, и Спок отрабатывал по две смены подряд, стремясь как можно быстрее подготовить лаборатории и наладить ротацию персонала. В отличие от капитана, он на безделье не жаловался. 

Джим продолжал ярко улыбаться. Спок прищурился, прислушиваясь к ментальному фону – Джим излучал озорство, угрюмости и скуки, продемонстрированной им на мостике, будто и не было. 

Он хлопнул Спока по плечу.

– Не пытайся меня раскусить, – посоветовал он с ехидным смешком. – Хочешь что-то узнать – спроси.

– Вы сделали вид, что мучаетесь бездельем, чтобы я позвал вас поговорить наедине, – заключил Спок, склоняя голову набок. – Очень непрофессионально, капитан. До окончания смены еще три часа.

– Непрофессионально, – признал Джим. – Но сейчас – чуть ли не единственный период всей миссии, когда я могу себе это позволить. Энтерпрайз в полной летной готовности, коммандер, по всем пунктам. Но кто я такой, чтобы мешать Скотти возиться с двигателями в свое удовольствие, пока мы никуда не торопимся?

Значит, все-таки с годами Джим выработал некоторый вкус к размеренности и рутине. Интересно. 

Спок не знал, раздражаться ему или улыбаться. Он должен был рассмотреть такой вариант развития событий. Сам факт, что Джиму удалось обвести его вокруг пальца, указывал на то, что четверо суток – слишком долгий перерыв в интимном общении. По крайней мере, на данном этапе, этапе жадности, иллюзии новизны и отнюдь не иллюзорной вседозволенности, тактильный контакт требовалось получать чаще. 

Джим немедленно озвучил его мысли:

– Спасибо за массаж. Я соскучился, – он довольно расправил плечи. – Я вернусь на мостик. Составите мне компанию, или предпочтете уйти дуться в лабораторию?

Спок смерил его неодобрительным взглядом, снимая кодовую блокировку с двери.

– Вулканцы не «дуются», капитан. Не вижу логики в применении ко мне оскорбительных эпитетов, учитывая, что…

Джим расхохотался и, не дожидаясь окончания фразы, бодрым шагом направился к турболифту. Спок, подверженный его легкомысленному настроению куда более, чем хотел показать, замер на месте. 

Новая униформа казалась ему непрактичной в сравнении с предыдущей, двухчастной – по крайней мере, для людей. Он ожидал, что Джим разделит его мнение, но тот, к его удивлению, лишь пожал плечами и отшутился: «Мне нравится покрой, Спок. И ткань. Гораздо, ну… свободнее». Тогда Спок не понял его, а теперь перед ним предстала наглядная демонстрация того, что Джим имел в виду.

* * *

Смена подходила к концу. 

– Спок? Показатели? – капитан подошел к его консоли и присел на нее, как делал сотни раз в былые годы. Свободная штанина натянулась, и Спок при желании мог бы переместить ладонь всего на пять сантиметров влево, чтобы нащупать неопровержимое доказательство игривого расположения духа Джеймса Кирка.

– Флуктуации в пределах нормы, сэр. Полагаю, мы закончим отладку широких сенсоров к намеченному времени. 

– Отлично, отлично, – Джим скрестил ноги и положил руку на спинку кресла Спока. Спок приподнял бровь.

Одна его часть (он по-прежнему называл это «частью» для удобства анализа эмоций) хотела сообщить капитану, что он по возвращении со смотровой палубы просканировал трикодером его одежду и обнаружил очевидные несоответствия материала уставной норме. Просто для того, чтобы посмотреть, каким образом изменится выражение его лица. Однако куда сильнее было желание обеих частей, всего его существа – наконец-то переступить последний рубеж последних недель и показать этому невозможному, несносному созданию, что некоторые вещи не меняются никогда.

– Смена вахты, сэр, – заметил он ровно. – Вы планируете ужинать?

Джим прикусил губу в задумчивости.

– Я не голоден. Если у вас есть время…

Спок кивнул. Джим сощурился, пристально изучая его лицо, но Спок был уверен, что достаточно контролирует его даже для опытного взгляда Джима.

Десять минут спустя за ними закрылась дверь непривычно просторной капитанской каюты. Джим, ехидно кивая на кровать, прокомментировал:

– Пора опробовать койку, с которой нет риска свалиться, а, Спок?

– Никак нет, сэр.

Джим предсказуемо вскинулся.

– Спок?.. Эй, ты что, вправду дуешься из-за моей маленькой уловки на мостике? Прошу принять во внимание, что я преследовал исключительно благородную цель! Хотя признаю: мой поступок был крайне нелогичен. 

Спок покачал головой, скрывая довольную усмешку: он любил, когда Джим, чувствуя себя провинившимся, выбирал логику – или ее отсутствие – в качестве аргумента. Он не знал, что волновало его сильнее – перспектива увидеть главную уловку капитана во плоти, а не только в виде молекулярного состава тканей, или же неожиданная готовность вернуться к полузабытой игре, но с учетом новых правил.

Когда-то он практиковал самую нелогичную для вулканца вещь – самообман. Он считал, что контроль над Джимом носит исключительно профессиональный и в какой-то мере дружеский, но сугубо платонический характер; Джиму требовалась помощь, разрядка, и Спок был единственным, кому он доверял достаточно, чтобы ее получить. Это не казалось ему игрой – лишь неким упражнением, уступкой необъяснимым человеческим потребностям, наиболее простым средством достижения максимально эффективной работы капитана. Он не предъявлял никаких прав на него; Джим отвечал тем же. Сейчас все развернулось на сто восемьдесят градусов, хотя суть осталась прежней. И Джим, очевидно, хотел продемонстрировать это унизительно доходчивым способом – через повторение пройденного.

– Я имею в виду, что кровать нам сейчас не понадобится.

Джим зарделся. Он всегда краснел в щеках, когда возбуждался, и на лбу мгновенно выступал пот. Сейчас, когда его лицо было менее гладким, чем три года назад, он выглядел… Пожалуй, привлекательнее. Мимические морщины придавали такому выражению лица большую экспрессивность. Он казался почти растерянным, хотя Спок знал, что в данном случае внешность обманчива: Джима сложно было застать врасплох, когда дело касалось половых вопросов. 

– Хорошо, как скажешь, – к фальшивой растерянности прибавилась характерная улыбка, которую Джим, очевидно, считал соблазнительной для окружающих. Споку она не нравилась: вызывала слишком много неприятных воспоминаний о плохо поддающемуся контролю чувстве ревности. – На полу? У стены? Стол, может быть, проверим на прочность? Или… Спок! На старом корабле не было ультразвукового душа. Рискнем?

– Нет. Оставайся на месте и выполняй мои распоряжения. 

Джим вспыхнул с новой силой. Вероятно, он пришел к выводу, что все эти недели Спок дразнил его, мучил, готовил к этому самому моменту, продумывал стратегию, составлял логичный, безупречный план, рассчитав заранее вероятность провокации. Что ж, не обязательно его разубеждать.

– Руки за спину. – Джим подчинился. – Смотри на меня.

Спок, встретившись на долю секунды взглядом с потемневшими глазами, медленно осмотрел Джима с головы до ног, создавая иллюзию прикосновения. Он сконцентрировал внимание на ставшей заметной эрекции и невольно вспомнил, насколько откровенно, вызывающе и притягательно смотрелся его член в старой форме.

Через семь секунд он отметил значительное усиление возбуждения и, приподняв бровь, спустился взглядом ниже. 

– Очевидно, тебя по-прежнему возбуждает ношение элементов женской одежды, Джим. Однако за все время, что мы провели вместе на Земле, ты ни разу не возвращался к этому конкретному фетишу. Из чего я могу сделать вывод, что тебя возбуждает не столько одежда, сколько сочетание фривольных предметов гардероба и официальной формы.

Джим облизнул губы. Локти его дрогнули: он инстинктивно стремился коснуться себя, облегчить напряжение. Его пенис достиг состояния полной твердости, и Спок склонил голову набок, изучая знакомые очертания плоти под двумя слоями непривычной ткани. 

– Подтверди или опровергни мой вывод, Джим.

– Очень… логичный вывод, – выдохнул тот. – Но ты не учел несколько факторов.

– Поясни.

– Во-первых, дома у меня не было непосредственного доступа к непищевому репликатору, и я не мог получить женскую одежду, не обращаясь в определенные заведения. Не хотелось отвлекаться на поиски. Во-вторых, мне и так было хорошо, Спок. Всему свое время. И в-третьих… Дополнительная стимуляция в виде ассоциаций и воспоминаний, – Джим усмехнулся, враз ломая тщательно сконструированную серьезность отчета. – Я хотел дождаться подходящего момента, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Спок благосклонно кивнул. Ход мыслей Джима в очередной раз совпал с его собственным. 

– Благодарю за информацию.

– Есть еще один фактор, – Джим переступил с ноги на ногу и снова облизнулся. Спок не мог перестать смотреть на его рот.

– Я слушаю.

– Это слишком сильно заводит, друг мой. Не знаю, поймешь ли ты меня… Хмм. Скажем так: если бы я вдруг вернулся из штаба Флота, проходив весь день в кружевных стрингах, я был бы не в состоянии выдержать твой обычный темп, и тебе пришлось бы удовлетворяться рукой. Чего ты, насколько я знаю, всеми силами избегаешь. 

– То есть, ты испытал бы оргазм слишком быстро.

– Талант потрясающе точно резюмировать – одно из самых ценных качеств первого офицера, мистер Спок.

Спок проигнорировал шутливую лесть и принюхался: действительно, гормональный фон Джима менялся с повышенной скоростью. Обычно Споку успешно удавалось контролировать этот процесс. Забавно: он не придавал этому значения несколько лет назад, поскольку тогда не возникало необходимости синхронизироваться – он доводил Джима до разрядки, тщательно подавляя собственную эрекцию, и лишь спустя много времени начал изредка позволять себе какое-либо физическое удовольствие от их «сеансов». 

То было темное, неприятное время: постоянный недостаток контроля над собой, недостаток контроля над Джимом, осаждающие со всех сторон эмоции и кажущаяся безвыходность сложившейся ситуации. Каждая последующая миссия выбивала его из колеи сильнее предыдущей, и он, вместо того, чтобы попросить Джима об ответной помощи, отстранялся, закрывался от него.

Нелогично жалеть о прошлых ошибках, когда Джим стоит перед ним, вытянувшись в формальной выправке, и умирает от желания выбраться из непрактичного комбинезона, остаться лишь в тонких чулках и узком женском белье. Какова вероятность, что…

– Развернись на сто восемьдесят градусов. Обопрись на стол локтями и прогни спину. Я хочу изучить выбранные тобой элементы одежды.

Джим с готовностью выполнил распоряжение.

Спок всегда высоко ценил его талант бесстыдно демонстрировать свои физические достоинства. Под таким углом стало очевидно, что основной функцией данного вида белья является сокрытие лишнего слоя ткани: ягодицы Джима выглядели так, будто под формой не было надето ничего другого.

Джим – упрямое, наглое, нетерпеливое создание – счел нужным подчеркнуть установленную позицию: плавно вильнул бедрами из стороны в сторону, выписывая дугу примерно в тридцать шесть градусов, чем весьма эффективно отвлек Спока от измерения высоты чулок. Все, что Спок успел зафиксировать – расстояние от прорезиненной полоски, удерживающей их на коже, до низа ягодиц составляло около двадцати четырех с четвертью сантиметров.

– Спок, не хочешь узнать, какого они цвета? – тяжело дыша, осведомился Джим. 

– Никак нет. Цвет лишь в незначительной степени влияет на уровень моего возбуждения. 

– Спок…

– Предполагаю, что и чулки, и белье – белого цвета. Этот цвет входит в стандартные настройки репликатора, как и черный. Выбирая между белым и черным, ты со стопроцентной вероятностью выберешь первое. По двум причинам.

– Неужели. Каким же?

Пенис Джима, судя по обострившемуся запаху, начал выделять семенную жидкость. Спок счел, что ему хватило бы трех точных прикосновений, чтобы достигнуть кульминации.

– Сними форму. 

Джим справился с задачей за рекордные двадцать две секунды. Взору Спока представились белые – что и требовалось доказать – дельтанского шелка чулки и чрезвычайно пошло торчащий из кружевных гортензий (нелогично: на Дельте IV не выращивают этот род цветковых растений) пенис.

– Уточни, Спок, – потребовал Джим, принимая по кивку исходное положение – руки за спиной, ноги на ширине плеч. Спок поборол желание изменить сценарий, добавить импровизации – например, опуститься на колени, огладить ладонями выпуклые ягодицы и попробовать на вкус промокший шелк. Его остановил тот факт, что Джим очевидно ждал прикосновения – даже немного выставлял вперед бедра, стремясь привлечь максимум внимания к эрегированному члену.

– Уточняю, – кивнул Спок. – Причина первая: ты считаешь, что белый цвет выгодно оттеняет твою кожу. Причина вторая: ты, как и многие коренные земляне, склонен ассоциировать белый цвет с понятиями чистоты и невинности, и эти понятия в применении лично к тебе, Джим, добавляют к уже упомянутому мной ощущению контрастности. 

– Хочешь сказать, я ни при каких обстоятельствах не могу выглядеть чистым и невинным? – деланно оскорбился Джим.

– Отрицательно. В связи с образовавшимся ассоциативным рядом я вынужден обратиться за сравнением к земной теологии. Ты, подобно вавилонской блуднице, облаченной в золото и богатые одеяния, возвышаешься над миром, развеивая похоть на любого, кто оказывается поблизости. Невинность, Джим? Забудь об этом слове. Самонадеянно с твоей стороны считать, что ты все еще имеешь право применять к себе данную характеристику даже в шутку.

– Господи, Спок…

Пораженный полустон-полушепот. Спок очень скучал по этому тону.

Кожа Джима покрылась мурашками. Спок, также сложив руки за спиной, наблюдал, как пошлое влажное пятно увеличивается в диаметре со скоростью миллиметр в минуту. 

– Повернись. Посмотри на себя, – он кивнул на встроенный в стену шкаф с высоким зеркалом на дверце и переместился за спину Джима, застыл на расстоянии полуметра. Джим, все еще шокированный откровенными словами, не мог сосредоточиться: взгляд его бегал, искал направления, уточнения.

Спок был возбужден и физически, и интеллектуально: его не слишком интересовала человеческая психология как наука, однако некоторые ее аспекты увлекательно было применять к живому примеру. Изучение Джима никогда не наскучивало ему. Он хотел бы проговорить результаты своего анализа вслух, но, если он собирался довести Джима до кульминации без прикосновений, стоило ограничиться формулировкой выводов в наиболее стимулирующем для человека виде: Джим был склонен проявлять нетерпение в подобных ситуациях, и лишние слова отвлекли бы его разум от реакций тела. К тому же, требовалось несколько исказить факты, чтобы усилить эффект. 

– Ты счел нужным удалить волосы на всем теле по случаю игры. Причины?

– Тебе же нравится, когда я гладкий.

Хмм. Интересный ответ. И Джим явно не задумывался над ним дольше секунды.

– Спекуляция, Джим. Я никогда не высказывал предпочтений относительно гладкости твоей кожи. Более вероятно, что ты хотел подчеркнуть сомнительную эстетику белья. Вероятно, женские вкусы в этом вопросе…

– Сомнительную эстетику?.. – перебил Джим, возмущенно упирая руки в бока. Выглядел он забавно. – Красивое нижнее белье – основной показатель хорошего вкуса женщины, Спок. Женщина должна задумываться о таких вещах! 

Спок почти улыбнулся. Джеймс Кирк многому научил его за годы совместной службы. Провокации – не в последнюю очередь. И каждый раз Джим, не ожидающий такого хода от безупречно логичного существа, поддавался. 

– Однако ты, взрослый, зрелый по человеческим меркам мужчина, также задумываешься об этих вещах, – заметил Спок. – Тебе нравится чувствовать себя женщиной, Джим? Гладкие ноги, изящная одежда, подчеркивающая физические достоинства с целью доставить эстетическое удовольствие партнеру и одновременно возбудить его…

Джим открыл рот, закрыл рот. Споку не требовалась телепатия, чтобы прочитать его мысли: «Черт, я же сам сказал, что сделал это потому, что ему так нравится…»

– Ты не похож на женщину, Джим. Ты похож на мужчину, желающего исполнить роль женщины. Со мной.

Спок аккуратно избегал констатации фактов: «похож» не значит «есть». Сейчас Джиму, впрочем, было достаточно и полуправды: он опустил глаза и тяжело выдохнул.

Споку потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять и оценить причины, следствия и эффекты этого конкретного фетиша. Вся суть его сводилась к следующему: он балансировал на грани. Гордая, консервативная натура Джима восставала против того, что он считал вербальным унижением; при этом сам факт, что он признавался Споку в неподобающей его профессии нетолерантности, усиливал интимность момента, подчеркивал взаимное доверие, ускорял процесс погружения в состояние бесконтрольной эйфории. 

Сейчас они оба отчаянно нуждались в этом. Спок не знал, насколько Джим осознавал глубину нужды, выбирая атрибутику для сегодняшней игры; скорее всего, логическая цепочка выстроилась в его подсознании мгновенно и безотчетно. Чисто по-человечески, интуитивно.

– Продемонстрируй мне, что на твоем месте сделала бы сейчас женщина, намеревающаяся меня соблазнить. 

– Сказала бы, что все это нелогично, и предложила бы вместо секса обсудить научные журналы, – пробормотал Джим себе под нос.

Защитная реакция. Хорошо. Значит, он уже близко.

– Что, Джим? Я не расслышал, – холодно ответил Спок.

Джим невольно расправил плечи. Тон стал последней гирей на чаше весов сомнения: он еще раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, уперся ладонью в зеркало и выгнул поясницу, предоставляя обзору тонкую белую полоску. Свободной рукой он погладил свое бедро снизу вверх, явно наслаждаясь ощущением реплицированного дельтанского шелка, и провел пальцем по округлому контуру ягодицы, с очевидным усилием игнорируя напряженную, некомфортно пережатую мошонку.

Стоило признать, что Джим действительно выбрал неплохой способ соблазнить его. Однако они оба прекрасно знали, что женщина на его месте добилась бы нулевой реакции.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжал говорить.

Джим судорожно кивнул.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я приблизился и коснулся тебя.

– Да, черт подери, Спок, да. Потрогай меня.

– Это приказ, капитан?

– Да! Приказ, мистер Спок.

– Я не подчиняюсь приказам легкомысленных развратных женщин.

Джим застонал в голос и уткнулся лбом в зеркало. Спок отметил, что он не смеет касаться себя, хотя ему и не отдавали такого приказа. 

Вероятность того, что Джим сможет достичь оргазма исключительно с помощью вербальной стимуляции, составляла не более двенадцати целых и четырех десятых процента. Однако Споку множество раз доводилось довольствоваться меньшим – уверенность Джима передавалась ему, заражала неиссякаемым оптимизмом. Пора вспомнить, каково это – хвататься за немыслимый шанс и добиваться победы, несмотря ни на что.

– Выпрямись. Человеческие уловки на меня не действуют.

– Врешь.

– Джим. Замолчи. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не способен лгать.

Джим умолк. Спок встретился взглядом с его отражением, выдержал паузу в сорок секунд: Джим отвел взгляд, сдался: доверился. Осознал, что его ждет. Жаждал этого. 

– Я не лгу, – повторил он. – Дерзкие слова и эмоциональные провокации только раздражают меня… Джим. Я никогда не говорил тебе этого прежде, поэтому слушай внимательно.

Приказной тон сработал: Джим навострил уши. Спок переключил внимание на его эрекцию, чтобы укрепить подсознательную причинно-следственную связь между голосом и телом, и продолжил: 

– Трюки, уловки, блеф восхищают меня, но не возбуждают физически. Твоя способность находить выход из кажущихся безвыходными ситуаций вызывает во мне глубокое уважение. Я желаю тебя по иным причинам. Джим. Я желаю тебя, и я объясню, почему.

Веки Джима потяжелели, зрачки расширились, хотя сердцебиение не участилось. С каждым словом он отключался от физической действительности и погружался в мир ассоциаций, безусловных рефлексов, восприятие его постепенно сужалось, как Спок и рассчитывал, до звука строгого, спокойного голоса. Джим слишком давно не испытывал этого, весь его организм стремился наверстать упущенное, нужно было лишь немного подтолкнуть.

Феноменальная человеческая способность. Сродни погружению в глубокий транс, но медитационные техники были направлены на контроль над телом, а не на его утрату. 

Также в таком состоянии Джим не был способен воспринимать сложные слова и конструкции, и эта деталь иррационально возбуждала Спока сильнее многих: необходимость отдавать максимально четкие, логичные распоряжения подчеркивала его контроль в первую очередь над самим собой.

Пожалуй, пора было признаться в этом Джиму. Наконец-то слова подбирались без усилий:

– Мне нравится твоя открытость. Готовность. Я желаю тебя, потому что ты вызываешь во мне чувство обладания. А любые подтверждения факту обладания тобой вызывают во мне чувство контроля. Это нелогично – как правило, сильные эмоциональные привязанности влекут за собой потерю контроля, – однако это – правда. И я наслаждаюсь этим чувством. Всегда наслаждался, даже когда не был готов это признать. Я крайне возбужден сейчас: я приказал тебе молчать – и ты молчишь; ты в моей власти, ты хочешь быть в моей власти, ты компрометируешь собственный контроль провокациями и фетишами. Передаешь контроль мне.

Джим тихо застонал, дернул бедрами, будто надеялся совокупиться с собственным отражением. Слово «контроль» закрепилось новым триггером, и разум его очистился – настолько, что Спок мог бы без труда завладеть его сознанием, не прибегая к слиянию, и заставить совершить несколько простых действий – например, встать на колени, подползти ближе, прижаться щекой к бедру и посмотреть снизу вверх, продемонстрировать эйфорию…

Позже.

– Ты выглядишь смехотворно в женском белье, Джим. Я бы предпочел взять тебя полностью обнаженным, но я готов простить тебе эту слабость. Более того, я поощряю ее, потому что знаю: мое равнодушие подстегивает тебя сильнее, чем открытая похоть, какую выказал бы на моем месте человек. Ты играешь сам с собой, надеясь вызвать у меня реакцию. 

На этот раз стон больше напоминал болезненный скулеж раненого животного.

– Повернись ко мне, Джим. Сосредоточься на моем члене.

Джим медленно развернулся, уперся стеклянным взглядом Споку в пах.

– Хорошо. Очень хорошо, Джим. Ты слышишь меня? Понимаешь меня?

Джим кивнул.

– Ты вызвал у меня реакцию. Ты приложил определенные усилия, чтобы возбудить меня. И ты добился своего. 

Джим снова заскулил. Спок резко втянул воздух носом. Стоять так близко и не касаться становилось почти нестерпимым, однако он планировал довести это упражнение до конца.

– Ты справился с поставленной задачей, Джим. Ты молодец.

Спок всегда находил поразительным, что выражение лица, отображающее удовольствие, и выражение лица, отображающее боль, у людей зачастую весьма схожи. У Джима они были вообще неразличимы: зажмуренные глаза, глубокая складка между бровей, приоткрытый рот. 

Ноги и плечи Джима дрожали, но он по-прежнему держал руки за спиной. Спок жадно наблюдал его оргазм, испытывал совершенно нелогичное удовлетворение от созерцания неопрятности изящного женского белья. Девять секунд спустя он не выдержал – шагнул вперед, обнял Джима за талию, коротко коснулся губами мокрой щеки: влага, повсюду влага – прохладная, солоноватая на вкус. С острым, почти опьяняющим запахом. 

– Ты молодец, Джим, – повторил он мягко ключевые слова.

Джим с явным усилием расслабил руки и крепко схватился за его предплечья. Он дышал тяжело, с трудом держался на ногах, опирался на Спока всем весом. И не предпринимал попытки заговорить.

Спок улыбнулся. 

* * *

**Конец**  



End file.
